The rapid development of Internet technologies brings the people into an information explosion age, which provides the people with rich information, and meanwhile greatly increases difficulty of a user finding information of interest, thereby causing an information overload problem. A recommendation technology is one of important methods for solving the information overload. A recommendation system generally refers to a system for providing personalized recommendation or instructing a user to find interesting and useful information in a personalized manner. The main problem is solved by replacing the user to evaluate products never seen by the user, where the products include a book, a film, a web page, a restaurant, music, a picture, and goods.
Currently, a statistic method is adopted to generate recommendation information, that is, statistics of all or a part of user behavior records in a database are gathered to obtain correlation between user behavior records to generate the recommendation information.
It can be seen that, in the prior art, the recommendation information generated based on the statistic method is less targeted to each individual user.